Regarding the continuous growth of data amounts provided for transmission in modern information systems, telecommunication systems transmitting and processing data are faced with high performance requirements to be met.
To process data complex and extensive calculations using algorithms which require considerable processor power may be necessary. In order to provide sufficient processor power on the one hand and to ensure mobility on the other hand, modern telecommunication systems may separate the input and representation of data from the computationally intensive processing of data. A mobile telecommunication device, like e.g. a smartphone, may be used for inputting and displaying data, while calculations necessary for processing the inputted data and generating data to be displayed are performed on a backend server.
This distribution of tasks between e.g. a smartphone and a backend server communicating with each other via a wireless digital telecommunication network, like e.g. a cellular network, requires an efficient exchange of data between the smartphone and the backend server. In order to ensure a consistent communication between the smartphone and the backend server, a message exchange pattern based on a unidirectional request-response-protocol may be used. The smartphone requests processed data from the backend server, the backend server responses by transmitting data according to the request. However, since the data processing is performed by the backend server, the smartphone has no insight into this data processing. Thus, when requesting processed data by the smartphone, there is a risk of missing relevant results of the data processing by requesting less processing results than necessary. In order to avoid this risk, the smartphone may request all possible results, e.g. the entire data structure provided by the backend server. This may lead to a transmission of large amounts of data resulting in a considerable latency of communication as well as high power consumption by the smartphone.
Thus, in order to meet high performance requirements, an efficient method for operating a mobile telecommunication device is required. In particular, a method is required for operating the mobile telecommunication enabling an efficient communication with a backend server using a unidirectional request-response-protocol.